Harmonic Convergence Chronicles: Lost in Darkness
by The Things You Wish You Knew
Summary: Four years of Bella's memory was completely erased from her mind, Now she struggles trying to understand what she is. Who made her like this? Who erased her memory? Why is a long extinct race of supernatural beings returning? And who is the guy that is somehow keeping Bella's new abilities at bay? Read to find out in The Harmonic Convergence Chronicles.
1. Blood Singer

**A/N****: Hey, hey, hey people! Okay so I have never made a crossover but things change and I Have been digging the The Vampire Diaries and Twilight crossovers they are are just sensational! Eep! I also love Damon/Bella relationship so This is what this story is mostly about. But Bella isn't going to be that sad excuse for a girl like in Twilight. She's gonna be something different that will leave you hanging on the edge of your seats on what's gonna happen next. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story it's self! Ciao Babes!**

**Disclaimer****: Hell no I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Twlight but if I did, Damon and Jacob would be mine! I only own my story idea and originality.**

**P.s****: Check out my other stories too!**

* * *

_Time is just a concept_

_And always the first thing to fade_

_Agony and weakness_

_Nothing we can never evade_

_Years are cruel, they break us_

_Bringing on decay and despair_

_Awareness and Perception_

_something we can never repair...-Unleashed by Epica_

* * *

**Chapter one: Blood Singer**

The wind whispered a soft tune around me. My fingers twitched, the stiffness was evident in them, in my entire body...Where was I? Was the first thing that echoed in my mind. What is my name, do I even have one? My fingers curled in on themselves and into something soft and warm and grainy. Dirt maybe? It smelled wherever I was. Like rain and roses. Something wet dripped onto my face and I finally squirmed around, snapping open my eyes I looked around. Light blinded my vision like a magnifying glass over an ant and I immediately hissed.

Wait hissed?

The foreign sound had me bolting up and whipping around looking at my surroundings. I was in a forest. Something flapping had me swatting the air. I looked around for the sound that was so loud in my ears. Nothing, not a thing was around me. I looked at the tree and saw a pale blue mocking jay in the tree flapping it's wings. I could hear it! Even though the bird was so far away I could hear the flap of it's wings. I could also se the markings that went down it's sides, swirls of green and teal hues blended into it's feathers like they were drawn by an artist.

How could I see that? How could I here that?

I swallowed and looked up. The sun was showing through the trees making one beam of light which I was currently standing in. I walked around. My movements were so graceful! Was I always this graceful? No...I was clumsy. I looked down at my arms and gasped, my eyes shaking blurring my vision a bit. My skin was extremely pale, paler than I remembered it being? But that's not what shocked me. There were bold black markings around my arms from my shoulders and down to my wrist. They swirled and whipped like a lovely tango making subtle lines. Some had dots above the lines.

They stung.

They were obviously new. The black tattoo markings were slightly bulging and looked inflamed. I hesitantly took one of my fingers and traced the markings. They vibrated. I shrieked and pulled back. That wasn't suppose to be possible. Markings don't move. But a light hum filled the air around me I stared down wide eyed at them. They were now shaking visibly almost in a blur. My hands shook.

Then something happened. Something _exploded_ out of me.

I screamed and curled into a ball around myself. I looked down my arms. There were no markings but my shoulder blades and back were on burning like I was being set on fire. Something was moving around me. That something curled around my body an hugged me tightly. I looked down and gasped. Wings! There were huge raven wings surrounding me and covering me like a black fur blanket.

I shuddered and scrambled into a standing position and followed my wings around in a circle like a dog would do with it's tail. Yep, they were real and there, and in a quick movement they swooped down and covered my arms like long sleeves and merged with my skin creating the black markings I saw before. I gasped.

"What-" I stopped. That was not my voice. "Heeeelllllloooo?" I drawled out. It was coming from me. But it was...perfect. It was melodic and beautiful in everyway. What was is my name?

"Becky?" I said out loud and then shook my head. No that was a yucky name and most certainly was not my name. "Becca." I shook my head once again. Not Becca. I sighed and then froze "Bella...Isabella." I said firmly. Yes, that was it. My name is Isabella, how about Bella for short. But the rest of my name I could not remember.

I stumbled backwards looking for something, anything that would show me what I looked like. I found a small ditch with water kneeled down crawling over to it. Desperate to know I swooped my head right over it and shuddered. This was me. My hair wasn't brown like I thought it was. Instead it was an inky black color that matched my wings, it was extremely long and curly too and I finally noticed that it reached my waist. It reminded me or Merida's hairstyle from brave but instead of red it was jet black.

But the thing that really got me was the searing red eyes that stared back at me. They weren't brown like I thought they would be. No instead they were bright vicious red. Before my mind could comprehend anything else...I screamed.

-HC-

I had been walking. Walking for hours. My throat was burning and I didn't know what would satisfy it. I had seen a sign, I was in some town called Mystic Falls. The sun was long gone instead replaced by stars but I saw no moon. I continued t stumble along the side of the rode in a daze. I was so week and I had no idea why. whatever I was now obviously fed off something but what that something was I had no clue.

I heard something. Laughing. Clanking. Drinking. I swallowed and my dry throat contracted only making the burning worse, it felt like I was rubbing my throat raw with hot peppers and sand paper. I stumbled toward the bar which the sound was emanating from. I slammed open he doors and was surprise when they went flying off the hinges and to the ground. I was super strong too. All the men in the bar stopped what they were doing and looked directly at me. I knew I looked a mess. My white ruffled shirt that I had on was torn and dirty. There was also a glob of blood on the shirt where my abdomen was but when I had checked for a wound earlier there was nothing there. My high waist jeans were torn and now resembled that of booty shorts. Not to mention I was barefoot. Some wolf whistles and cat calls wet around which I ignored and went straight to the bar pulling up an empty stool and sat down.

The Latino bartender turned around and gasped, "Wow...Mami! Rough day?"

I scoffed, "Sure, you could say that."

He looked sympathetically at me, "What do you want? It's on the house?"

I smiled a bit, "Bourbon."

"sorprendente chica, nice choice." He smirked and turned around to pour me a drink.

I got a queasy feeling and turned around. There were a lot of guy's looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I shivered some of the men were whispering to each other and turned to look at me. I turned back around in my seat quickly. My drink was set down in front of me, "Thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem Mami. By the way I'm Jan." He smiled.

"Bella." I simply said.

"Nice name." I nodded and didn't say much of anything else. My new higher voice still scared me and I had no idea why I couldn't remember anything. My last memory was moving into a white house with my dad charlie. I was sixteen by that time, but now, when I look at my body it's that of a twenty year old. That means I missed four years of my life that I can't remember.

I sighed, Jan sat a glass full of Bourbon down in front of me. I thanked him and downed the drink, it didn't do anything to soothe the burning in my throat, instead it made it worst. I was so thirsty, but thirsty for what I didn't know. I heard whispering, mt new sensitive hearing picked up on the slightest things that I couldn't. I listened as I traced the black markings on my arms.

_"She's new to town." One said._

_"Yeah, the power coming of of her is intense." Another one said._

_"I wonder what she would taste like." He chuckled._

_"Should alert Klaus?" _

_"Nah, he's down in New Orleans, why bother him when we can have our fun?"_

They laughed and I was angry, I kept curling and uncurling my fingers around my glass, cracking it a bit. The markings on my arms were starting to hum slightly, feeding off of my anger. I worked to calm myself down until the humming stopped. I was suddenly trapped between the two beefy men that were once talking about getting rid of me, and I just new that meant killing me.

I made a move to get up but a hand was put on my thigh. "Where do you think your going sweetheart?" The bald one said.

"Yeah sit down have a drink." The other one laughed.

" I think I've had enough." My voice was dangerously calm that frightened me.

"Why we won't bite...much." His face changed, spider like veins showed underneath his eyes, his irises were a golden color but the whites of his eyes were red. The other guy's face was the same. Jan looked scared.

"Hey, amigo, papi, she's friendly-"

"Klaus said for you to let us use this bar for whatever we need. I wouldn't need to call the big man now would we?"

Jan lowered his head then looked at me, "Sorry Mami...you better run."

The men were suddenly stalking toward me with bared fangs. I hissed and roared at him. The entire building shook like an earthquake. They stumbled back in fear, I crouched down and bared my teeth which had sharpened to four points at the top and to at the bottom. Somone grabbed me from behind. I growled, twisted around and bit whoever tried to stop me. The person let out a blood curdling scream and dropped me.

"Blood Singer!" He kept screaming an thrashing on the ground holding his arm that was slowly turning black and that was sizzling. Black veins crawled up his arm and up is neck. He screamed and started turning pale.

Someone picked up a chair and smashed it across my head. It shattered on impact but did not hurt me. My eyes flashed red I slowly turned around. The man was gaping at me with pieces of a chair still in his hand. I growled. My hand was suddenly throug his chest. I gripped the base of his spine and pulled foward until I heard a loud snapping noise he coughed up blood on my hand and collapsed to the ground. I grinned.

The other three guys rushed to the broken door. I snatched an invisible moth out of the sky and all of them men came flying back towards me. I did that. "Now this might hurt." I splayed my fingers "What comes next...even more so."

They screamed. I laughed. I was a monster, and it was bliss.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think about that first chapter? Comments. Complaints. Revieiw.**


	2. My Other Side

**A/N: Ahhh! Three reviews for the first chapter! Nice! Thank you to everyone that followed and favored this story! Eep I am tingling with excitement! I might not be able to post regularly because I am in three sports, a freshman in high school and currently working at the Baltimore Harbor near Washington. I am on a bust schedule so I Will try to post a chapter Friday's or Saturday's if possible. I hope that will be okay *Sheepish grin*! But you'll thank me later for making you wait. I hope you enjoy this chaper!**

**Disclaimer: Hell no I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Twilight! But if I did, Damon and Jacob would be mine. I only who the story idea and it's originality.**

**P.S.: To those who are confused; Blood Singer-_ A wicked version of a Dark Angel that has strong abilities like telekinesis (For one to control things with their mind) and was created to destroy vampires, also more powerful than Silas or the original hybrids combined._**

* * *

_Welcome to the nightmare, in my head,_

_Say 'Hello' to something scary,_

_The monster in your bed,_

_Just give in and you won't be sorry,_

_Welcome to my other side,_

_Hello it's Mz. Hyde...-Mz. Hyde by Halestorm_

* * *

**Chapter Two: My other side**

**Damon's Pov:**

I was asleep, dreaming a dreamless dream as I sulked. Bonnie was brought back to life, Elena still wants to be with Stefan even though he's still on the edge. I was tired so tired and forever alone...Jesus christ, now I'm sounding like a wuss. Damon Salvatore is anything but a wuss! ...And now I am talking in third person, just great. I sighed and pulled te bed sheets of my body befoe walking to the shower in only my boxers.

I reached to twist the knob but before I could do so the shrill ringing of my phone alerted me. I groaned, thinking if I should answer it or leave it be. I sighed and stumbled over to the night stand grumbling the whole way there.

"Ugh!" I groaned and answered the phone without looking "Elena I swear to god if this is another butt dile I am going to-"

_"Damon. Its me." The person on the other end cuts me off._

"Oh, Sheriff Forbes, what can I do for you on the lovely day?" I smirked.

_"Cut the crap Damon, we've got a problem," She lowered her voice "A vampire problem."_

I raised an eybrow as I walked down the stairs, "Mind elaborating that Sheriff?"

_"I don't know if a regular vampire did this. It's like the fucking Shining over here throats, spines, and hearts ripped out and everywhere! If two little girls appear out of no where and ask me if I want to play with them forever and ever I'm go-"_

"Hey, hey, hey calm down. It's too early in the morning for you to be yelling into the phone." I said as I cringed away from my cellphone. I poured some Scotch into one the many shot glasses, "Send me the directions abd I'll be there soon."

_"Thanks Damon." She sighed._

I downed the rest of my Scotch before I blurred back up the steps and into the shower before anyone else could stop me. I shuddered as the scolding hot water cascaded down my back before into the drain. I stood under the water for at least forty-five minutes before I got out and got dressed. When I grabbed my phone again, I saw that there were directions to a bar on te border of town.

I got in my Camaro and drove until I came to thick lines of police tape and the Sheriff waiting paitiently outside with her hip cocked to the side and furowed brows. I tapped my fingers on the dashboard a bit before hoping out of my car with a charming yet cocky smirk plastered on my face.

"You called...and the sexiest man in the world arrives." I smirked.

She scoffed, "Enough with the games, Damon. Come on." She pushed me foward toward the bar with a neon pink sign on it.

"Hey no need to be so pushy!" I swatted her hands away. She growled at me irritatedly "Sorry." I said not so sincere.

The smell of blood hit me when I was still no where near close to the the building. As I got closer it only seemed to get stronger, I had to put up somewhat of a fight with myself to keep at bay. I looked over at one of the windows and cringed. A bloody hand mark was splattered there along with a whole side of it painted in crimson. I stepped inside was suprised. It was disgusting. Like nothing I ever seen, and with Stefan being the Ripper in the past, i've seen some horrid things. But this...this didn't even compare.

There were seven people total in the room. But which parts went to who, I had no idea. Three guys were torn inside out, one with his spine sticking out of his chest. His _che_s_t_! Two of them were ripped in half, literally. I gagged a bit as I saw torn ligaments from one guy, another had his limbs were twisted in all directions and his head was facing opposite way of which it should, but he was propped on the stool as if nothing happened. But the one that caught my attention was the guy who was on the ground. His eyes were wide open, grey veins popped out around his face and body, his right arm was adorned witth a huge bite mark that had turned black like it was charred.

I got a closer look at the bite mark. It wasn't like a normal vampire bite mark that only had two holes, no, it had six. Four on the top two on the bottom. But it was an actual bite mark, it was like a shark was the best way I could explain it.

"Three of them are Hybrids." Liz said from the broken doorway.

"How the hell can you tell?" I asked incredulously "It's like an Alien vs. Predator meet and greet went on in here!" I went to step back but something squished underneath my foot. I looked down and grimanced. "I just stepped...on someones heart!"

"You can get new shoes, Damon!"

"Their designer!" I scowled.

Liz huffed, "Do you have any idea what could have done this? I...I mean, Stefan hasn't been normal for quite some time. It's possible he-"

"Let me stop you right there, Sheriff." I shook my head "I've seen Stefan in his darkest hour, and none of this matches up to what he did. Plus, once he ripped the bodies apart, he'd put them back together as a sign of remorse, that his humanity was still intact. But This thing didn't give a rat's ass about remorse, it was angry, strong...and hungry." I kicked over someones body that had a bite mark torn through the neck but wasn't turning black like the other body, more like the thing just drank from it.

"So you have no idea what could of done this?" Liz asked.

"Not. A. Clue." I hummed. Liz was about to respond when something clattered and fell to the ground, startling Liz who shouted in suprised and pulled out her gun and pointed it to the back room. I looked up and saw a frightened Latino man with long brown hair and mustache give me a startled look before makng a break for the back door.

"You go out the front I'll catch him." Liz nodded and went out the door. I blurred out the back door before tackling the male who was half way into the woods.

"Don't kill me! _ Oh Dios, ten misericordia de mi alma, te prometo que no voy a pecar e incluso darle a mi bebé mama dinero de manutención infantil!_" He began praying in spanish as I hauled him to his feet.

"Hey, hey shut up!" I snapped, he immediately stopped his blubbering and looked at me with frightened eyes. "What's your name?"

"J-Jan." He stuttered.

"Nice to meet you Jan. Now," I looked him straight in the eyes, "Tell me what happened in bar last night." I compelled him.

He nodded, "A very beautiful woman named Bella came in, her clothes were tattered and torn. She asked for a drink, I gave her one for free since she looked like shit. There were Hybrids there, they've been using the bar for months now. They started talking about all the things they wished they could do to her, they went up to her and tried to attack her. I tried to get her to run but she didn't." He shuddered "She ripped the apartm, piece by piece. She was gonna kill me but let me go saying 'Since you did me a favor I'm gonna do you a favor' she told me to run and I did and called the cops."

I nodded as I absorbed this imformation, "What does she look like."

"Long black curly hair, very pale skin, deep burgandy eyes, and tattoo's on both arms."

"What kind of tattoo's?"

"They...they sort of looked like, wings." He breathed.

I released him and looked back at Liz who had showed up while he was explaining what had happened, I sighed, "Since I'm feeling very hospitable today, I won't kill you, but," I grabbed his face in my hand making him look into my eyes, "Forget what happened last night and of this conversation, you quit your job at the bar and instead stayed home searching for a new job. Also try getting a hair cut." I compelled him. Jan nodded and walked away.

"What are we going to do now?" Liz asked.

"'We' are going to do nothing._ I_ on other hand have some researching to do and _you,_ my pretty are going to come up with an excellent excuse about what happened in the bar ." I smirked as I patted her head like an obedient puppy and walked away.

"Damon!" She growled.

"Adios! I suddenly have the need to learn spanish." I mused as I walked to my car. I got in and drove away leaving Liz there to clean up the mess. I was about to drive onto the bridge when something caught my eye. A girl with curly black hair was on the edge of the road with a long forest green jacket, and some shorts on with no shoes and her thumb up. She was probably homeless and I was feeling snackish, nobody would miss her.

I pulled over near her and smiled, "Need a ride?"

She threw me a grateful smile which made her look even more beautiful than she already was. "Thank you so, so much! I know I'm probably filthy but I've just had a very bad day...and night." She grimanced.

"No problem." I smirked as she got in. "Where to?"

"The nearest hotel if that's not a problem." She smiled. I nodded.

She smelt good, really good. I could already feel my fangs began to prod at my lower lip as I started driving on the bridge. The smell of old copper and salt hit me and I heard the girl whimper and saw her begin to claw at her throat. "I'm so sorry..."

"For what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I just can't help it." Her eyes began to turn bright crimson and her teeth sharpened like knives, She hissed at me and lunged before I had a chance to brace myself.

I swerved of the bridge and into the water before hitting my head on the dashboard and following darkness into oblivion.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like? Comment. Complaint. Review!**

**ten misericordia de mi alma, te prometo que no voy a pecar e incluso darle a mi bebé mama dinero de manutención infantil!**

**Translates into:**

**Oh God have mercy on my soul, I promise I will not sin and even give my baby mama money for child support!**


	3. I'm Not A Vampire

**A/N: Hi! I'm Back with a new chapter. Sorry I could not post a new chapter on saturday or sunday because I was in New Orleans to check on my farm that my grandmother owns now. I absolutely loved it there! I will be posting a link on my profile so you can see a picture of a crocodile coming toward the boat while we were on the boat! I also changed a little bit of the second chapter, but any who, I hope all ya'll enjoy this chapter and the rest of my story as well! Hasta Luego!;)**

**Disclaimer: Hell no I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Twlight but if I did, Damon and Jacob would be mine! I only own my story idea and originality.**

**P.S.: I am sorry about some spelling errors in my story. I will try to be more careful about how I spell :)**

* * *

_Well I'm not a vampire_

_But I feel like one,_

_Sometimes I sleep all day,_

_Because I hate the sunlight,_

_My hands are always shakin',_

_Body's alway's aching_

_and the dark is when I feed_

_Well I can lure any I want to in my bed, with me._

_and whiskey seems to be my holy water,_

_Mothers better lock your doors and hide. Your. Daughters...-I'm not a vampire by Falling in Reverse_

* * *

**Chapter three: I'm not a vampire**

**Bella's Pov:**

_You know that moment?_

_The moment when you feel like your floating?_

_Free falling into oblivion._

_But then you snap back to reality...Only to know that your not dead._

_No...your very much alive._

My eyes snapped open and could see through the blury cobalt water. I was holding my breath but my lungs didn't burn and crave for air like I thought they would. But they were calm, I realized that I could hold my breath for as long as I wanted to with out the risk of suffacating. I blinked. I reared back my fist with a enough force I could under the weightless water and shattered the car window.

I scrambled out of the broken window and began to swim to the top. I broke through the barrier and flew into the air like a bird who had just dove in to catch a fish. My tattered jacket had fell of in the car crash, my hair was blurring my vision like a black smear. As soon as my wings came out and I tried to fly, they curled into themselves and I fell back into the water. I couldn't fly with my wings wet! Really?!

I looked through the water and saw the blue car sinking fast to the sandy bottom. I could leave him here, it'll just seem like a simple accident. But...but something told me in my gut twisted and told me that I was making the wrong decision. I raked my hands through my hair angrily.

"Fuck!" I yelled before I dove back into the water toward the sinking blue camaro. He was conscious now, struggling to open the door that wouldn't open from the force of the water. His eyes were slowly slipping close. I swam to the car door and ripped it off the hinges and pulled him out of the car. I swan up until I hit the surface and dragged him under the overpass of the bridge onto land. The stranger coughed and sputtered out water before crawling backwards away from me with wide eyes filled with unbelievable shock.

"Are you going to sit there gaping like a fish or are you going to say 'thank you for saving my life'?" I snarked.

Before I can comprehend what's happening, he has somehow blurred toward me pushing be back toward a tree with his hands against my throat. A startled gasp left my mouth as his face turned demonic, black veins crawled out from underneath his eyes like spiders running to catch it's prey that has landed in it's web. The white's of his eyes turned a burgandy red, his canines sharpened like daggers and I coward beneath him. The impending power I had before had dissipated into nothingness.

"What the hell are you?!" I shouted in panic.

He open his mouth to say something but stopped, his red eyes zoned in on my collarbone. The spider like veins and burgandy eyes vanished. Slowly he pulled down the wrinkled collar of the dirty white shirt I had on and froze. His eyes snapped back up to mine.

"'12144'." He said. I stood there confused.

"What?"

"'12144' Augustine...Huh." He said with a thoughtful expression. "Haven't heard that name in a while..."

Blistering pain erupted in my skulll. I shouted out something unintelligent and I barely saw the man go flying back into a tree sending it down right next to him. I was fading in and out of consciousness. But I could see something, white figures surrounding me, needles in hand. I crumbled to the ground.

_"Subject '12144', positive reaction to Cold One Venom."_

_..._

_"Day two-hundred and twenty, subject '12144' has developed some sort of dormant ability."_

_..._

_"Subject '12144' has been becoming unstable. Rage issues, violent behavior. Due to this, subject '12144' will be taken apart and put back together again as punishment."_

_..._

_"Kayla! Don't let them take me! Kayla!"_

_..._

_Blood. Pain. Death._

_..._

_"Central...thi-this is Maxfield...Sub-Subject '12144'...has escaped."_

A gasp broke free from my mouth, sweat poured down my face and back as I sat up and searched my surroundings. I was in a room...a very nice room. Silk sheets were fisted in my hands from the king-size bed I was sitting upon. Large windows with a beige like colored shades covered them. I slid out of the bed onto the hardwood floor and headed toward the grand bathroom, my eyes immediately zoned in on the shower.

I hadn't had one in probably days. Without a second thought I stripped off the filthy clothes, closed the bathroom door behind me and stepped into the beautiful shower. I twised the crystal nobs of the shower a few times before hot water beging to cascade down my body. I rinsed off all the dirt off my body and hair. I was soon clean and wrapped a plain white towel around my body.

When I looked in the mirror, I saw numbers adorning my collarbone that I hadn't seen before. But instead of black ink like my arms it was branded. Someone _branded_ me. Horrified and startled I walked quickly out of the bathroom and toward the closet. Everything looked expensive and designer like, so I searched for something old and worn out to wear. I found an old red wool sweat shirt that reached my knees and looked through the drawers and put on some sky blue boxers.

I walked down the spiral staircase to the living room and wasn't suprised to see that it was rather large and rich looking too. My hair was still wet and sticking to my neck and the wool on my arms as I walked. I past by what looked like a personal reading room with a fireplace that was roaring alive. I saw that someone was sitting in one of the seats and was breathing hard.

Hesitantly, I walked over to the person, "Hello?" I asked.

I got no reply.

"Hey, dude are you okay?" I placed my hand on the guy's shoulder and his head immediately snapped up startling me a bit. "Are...you okay?"

He stared at me for a moment, "Who are you?"

"Um, I'm Bella." I think. I added on in my head as I played with the sleeves on the sweater. "Who are you?"

"Stefan." He said. He looked around and then looked at me again, "Why are you here?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Can you tell me why I'm here?"

"How am I going to tell you why your here if I just asked you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Don't get snappy with me." I pointed my finger at him.

"I am not getting snappy with you!"

"Yes you are!"

"Urgh! Why am I even talking to you, you are ridiculous." He sighed.

"And your hair is stupid, I mean seriously how much hair gel do you need?" I poked his hair "This stuff is stiff."

"I do not put that much gel in my hair."

"Pffft. Whatever Steffie!" I said as I walked out of the room.

"Do not call me Steffie!" Stefan shouted out. I laughed and jumped on the couch a bit. I was being childish; yes. But I had no memory of my old life and had time to spare. Consider this me coping. I continued jumping until someone shouted at me.

"Hey! Those are expensive!" I turned my body around and stopped jumping and saw the man I had attacked standing in the doorway with a scowl. "So get down and are you wearing my sweater?!"

"A. I don't care B. That's not how you ask so no and C. Yes I am!" I went back to jumping again. I heard a growl and in a blurr I was off the couch and sitting on the floor. I startled gasp left my mouth. I scrambled offf the floor and onto my feet only to meet a muscular chest that was covered by a black shirt. I pouted.

"How did you do that?" I asked as I stepped back.

"I'm just special, sweetheart." He poked my nose and smirked.

I frowned, "Yeah, Special needs." I said dryly.

"Oh, you wound me." He placed his hand over his heart and chuckled.

"I'm serious. What are you?"

"A vampire." He said. I stared at him. "No really, you know burn in the sun, killed by a wooden stake, I V'ant to suck your blood type."

"...Okay." I shrugged. I turned around and he was right in front of me again. "Dude, you've got to stop doing that."

"That's it? 'Okay'." He said in disbelief.

"Um...yeah." I shrugged. "I mean, I can say it in a different language if you'd li-"

"What? No, just never mind." He shook his head.

I shrugged and jumped unto the kitchen counter. He glared at me as I did backflips and danced a little bit on the counter. I did a back bend and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "So why did you bring me back here? You know considering that I attacked you and made you crash your car...by the way sorry about that."

"Well, I can't figure what you are yet and if you are a danger to the people I care about so...meh." He shrugged.

"Sorry but you don't seem like the caring type." I said as I jumped off the counter. "Plus, that plan makes no since. If I was trying to kill you I already no where you live and could kill you at anytime." Stefan decided at that moment to walk in. When he saw me he sighed.

"Damon, why is she here?" Stefan glared at me.

"You two already know eachother I guess." Damon said.

"Aw, don't be like that Stefan. You know you like me!" I held my hands out for a hug which he denied.

"Go. Away." He said.

"See this is why your hair is stiff!" I pouted and stomped my foot like a child, Damon laughed.

I ran up to Stefan, "Are you a vampire too?" I flicked his mouth, he reeled back and his face immediately changed. He hissed at me, "Woah..." I said startled and ran behind Damon.

"Damon what is she! She doesn't smell like us, well not completely." Stefan said while looking at me, his face went back to normal.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out St. Stefan, now please leave us be. Don't you have to go kill Bambi or something?" Damon smirked.

Stefan growled before stomping off like an angry child. I laughed, "PMSing much?"

Damon chuckled and sighed "So," He said as he circled me "What are you?"

"I have no idea." I said.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "You don't know what you are." He said slowly.

"Nope! Woke up a day ago in the woods with no memory who I am or was, the only thing I can remember is my name."

"What is your name?"

"Isabella. But I prefer Bella." I said, a little unsure of myself.

"Bella. It means beauty." Damon said and sat down on the couch.

"Pffft, I'll let you in on a little secret." I bent down near his ear "I killed seven people yesterday." I pulled back with a malicious grin.

Damon leaned in to me, "Oh, I know. The question is, why did you kill them?"

I shrugged and sat down on his lap sideways, "They pissed me off. Simple as that." I hummed.

It didn't go unoticed by me that he was trailing his fingers on the inside of my leg getting higher each time. I flicked his hand off of my leg with a disapproving look. Damon shot me an innocent look in return, "What?" He asked. I scoffed. "Oh, come on! I can't help it that your hot." He whined.

"So," I said all playfulness gone. "What is Augustine?"

His face turned cold and hardened, "A place that I thought shut down sixty years ago, but apparently I was wrong."

"I got a flash of something when you said that number last time. A memory I think, but it was blurry." I furrowed my brows and frowned.

"What was it?" He frowned.

I looked back him and in the reflection of his eyes I could see that my eyes had turned a vivid crimson red again. They were full of unstable fury and would dialate every so often seemingly crazy like.

I breathed before I spoke, "They took me apart, and put me back together again."

* * *

**A/N: Changed a few things in the second chapter. Comment. Complaint. Review!**


End file.
